


Don't Stop the Music (Vid)

by Trelkez



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "The last time I trusted a vision, it led me to you."





	Don't Stop the Music (Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: contains implied violence and child harm, imagery of dead children, and people restrained without their consent for religious ritual.
> 
> (Thanks to revolutionaryjo for being a great enabler & AbsoluteDestiny for helping with key structural challenges.)

streaming password: led me to you

downloads (right click/save): [74MB MP4](http://trelkez.net/vids/the.exorcist_trelkez_dontstopthemusic-sm.mp4) | [245MB MP4](http://trelkez.net/vids/the.exorcist_trelkez_dontstopthemusic-lg.mp4)


End file.
